


Can I have your advice?

by Daised



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, eventual Jihan, mingyu and minghao cameos, this isn't centred on Jeongcheol but it's implied bc plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daised/pseuds/Daised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua is fed up of Jeonghan constantly confiding in him about his struggles with his on and off relationship with Seungcheol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I have your advice?

It had been five months since Seungcheol and Jeonghan had started their relationship together. They were more of a practical couple that told each other, mostly, everything and had continuous discussions. Sure, they could be romantic from time to time too. But whenever Jeonghan had to find an escape he confided in Joshua along with his helpful advice.

“ _Joshua_.” Jeonghan groaned. Another quarrel in his relationship meant talking to Joshua so he could make it all better again. The younger male was at one side of the practice room, sat at a table with a mac book in front of him. As Jeonghan made his way over the volume of whatever Joshua was playing grew louder; it must've been one of those weird foreign singers he liked.

Joshua paused the video for a moment before looking up at his hyung, “‘Sup?”

Jeonghan pulled out a chair next to him and sat down, “We had another quarrel,” Jeonghan rolled his eyes dramatically and runs a hand through the front of his blonde hair, “Over the most _ridiculous_ thing.”

“And what would that be?” Joshua asks and raises a brow at him. It wasn't uncommon that Seungcheol and Jeonghan fought. They fought over _everything._  They fought when Seungcheol had napped through the last half of practice which peeved Jeonghan; they even fought when Jeonghan spent a day with Mingyu and didn't notify Seungcheol in advance.

“I told him I was planning on dyeing my hair for the comeback,” Jeonghan states calmly, “Then he went completely off topic and started talking about how Soonyoung’s hair had started falling out ever since he bleached it.”

Joshua looks uncertain for a moment, “Well, I guess that’s kind of off topic?”

“Duh.” Jeonghan interrupts.

The younger shot him a glare, “Let me finish. To me it sounds like he's concerned that the more you dye your hair it'll fall out, why would you bicker over that? Obviously he cares about you a lot.”

Jeonghan thinks, “True… But, it still doesn't help the fact that-”

“No buts. Hyung, just accept that Seungcheol hyung is looking out for you. He doesn't mean to lecture you to make you feel bad.” Joshua informs him.

Jeonghan was quiet for a minute before speaking, “You're right. Thank you Joshua.” He leaned forward in his chair to awkwardly give the younger a hug from the side.

Joshua was the most concerned, and not to mention confused, at the fact that Jeonghan and Seungcheol were dating in the first place because they spent most of their time arguing about one thing or another, which always ended the same way with Jeonghan seeking advice from him then walking away and acting as though his relationship is suddenly saved even though it wasn't any different than before.

Later on the members returned back to their dorm to order takeaway. Seungkwan piped up about a place that delivered American meals, whilst Jun and Minghao suggested Chinese since they usually only order Korean.

Jeonghan wasn't fussed though. He was acting overly-affectionate by linking his arm with Seungcheol’s and leaning his head on his shoulder whilst the leader was trying to take everyone's separate order down (they decided on ordering Korean and Chinese).

Joshua frowned at the way Jeonghan was clinging to his boyfriend, he could tell it was probably forced.

“Joshua, are you OK?” Hansol asks in English and taps his hyung’s shoulder. Joshua nodded quickly, “Yeah, thanks. Sorry I was just thinking about something.”

“Are you sure?” Hansol asks again.

Joshua sighs, “I'll tell you later.”

-/- 

Joshua had explained the situation thoroughly to Hansol. The younger nodded with each word in agreement before giving his verdict, “No offense to them, but what's the point of dating if they can't settle anything for themselves?”

Joshua shrugged, “I honestly don't know. Whenever I talk to Jeonghan he always makes it sound like Seungcheol is at fault - which I doubt is true.”

Hansol bit his lower lip in thought, “Well… Why not suggest to Jeonghan that they should take a break? Because if you outright tell him to break it off, he'll refuse.”

“That's a really good idea. Why doesn't he go to _you_ for advice?”

“You're both the closest.” Hansol says, “Remember, you can't do everything for him. It's his relationship.”

The elder nods, “You're right. I'm going to try and tell Jeonghan that before he approaches me again over **another** argument.” Hansol puts a hand on Joshua’s shoulder, “Good idea, and good luck.”

But Joshua's idea didn't go exactly as planned. Every time he wanted to approach Jeonghan in the dorm the blonde was found clinging to Seungcheol in one way or another whilst peppering him with affectionate kisses whilst they were both sat on the couch. Joshua honestly felt sickened. He knew Jeonghan was putting it on and it was irritating to watch him flaunt himself.  
  
“Jeonghanie, I love you.” The leader cooed and eskimo kissed the other male in his arms. Jeonghan laughed and leaned forward to peck Seungcheol’s lips, “Love you too.”  
  
“Seriously, get a room.” Mingyu joked and shooed the two aside so he could sit at the end of the couch next to Seungcheol.  
  
Joshua was sat in between Minghao and Hansol on the floor by the television set. The Korean Broadcasting System channel was on, airing some new Korean drama that everyone in the room seemed uninterested in; minus Mingyu who was watching enthusiastically.  
  
“Hyung?” Hansol turns to Joshua, “Did you talk to him?”  
  
Joshua shook his head. Minghao was suddenly intrigued, “Tell who what?”  
  
The two males were silent for a moment. Should they tell Minghao? He wasn’t untrustworthy, but he did have a habit of running his mouth sometimes to either Seungkwan or Jun. Hansol looked over at Joshua, silently asking with his eyes if they should tell him or not.  
  
Joshua purses his lips in thought before saying, “Long story short, it’s to do with Jeonghan hyung.” He whispers so the two ‘lovebirds’ on the couch wouldn’t overhear behind them. Minghao nodded with a short _ah_ and decided to keep quiet and not push on with questions.  
  
An hour passed and the show had come to an end.

It was already getting late and the rest of the members flooded into the main living area whilst others went to their bedroom for an early night. Jeonghan was sat on the lower half of the bunk bed whilst Joshua was on the top, evidently still awake and watching something on his phone.  
  
“Joshua?” Jeonghan calls from the lower bunk. Joshua refrained himself from sighing as he paused the video on his phone and responded with a blunt _yeah_ in reply.  
  
Jeonghan was silent for a moment which made Joshua assume he must’ve fallen asleep so he continued to play the clip on his phone, until Jeonghan finally spoke, “I don’t know if it’s working out… Between me and Seungcheol.”  
  
Obvious, but Joshua was prepared to listen. He turned down the volume on his phone, “Why’s that?”  
  
Jeonghan exhaled, “I just don’t feel that chemistry for him anymore but I’m too scared to break it off. Our routine is centred around us being around each other all the time, I don’t want to ruin that.”  
  
Joshua could tell. It was a surprise they had lasted this long anyway, “Why not tell him that? He might feel the same way and agree that it’d be better if you didn’t date.”  
  
“I don’t know, Seungcheol hyung seems really happy and I feel like it should stay that way.”  
  
The younger put his phone aside to think properly, “I guess, but you shouldn’t put his happiness first if you don’t feel comfortable in this relationship.”  
  
Jeonghan hummed, “I don’t think you understand. I’m not saying I don’t feel comfortable-”  
  
And that was what set Joshua off.  
  
“Hyung, I’m tired of being the compass to your relationship and constantly telling you what direction you have to take so you and Seungcheol are satisfied,” He snaps, “I don’t even know how I’ve been able to tolerate you this long - or the fact that I might have sort of liked you for a while…”  
  
Jeonghan was quiet. So was Joshua. The room remained silent for a few minutes until Seungkwan entered and flopped onto the second bunk bed in the room followed by Hansol who climbed up onto the top bunk and said goodnight to everyone else in the room.  
  
-/-  
  
Joshua was sat at one side of the practice room with his mac book in front of him on the table. He had his earphones in and it seemed obvious he wasn’t in a socialising mood judging by his stern expression, especially after last night when he outright confessed his feelings for Jeonghan.  
  
Speak of the devil, Jeonghan entered the practice room. Everyone had either been outside of the studio or they were in the recording room with Jihoon to help him finish producing _Mansae._

Joshua didn’t look up from his screen when the said figure approached him. Jeonghan pulled out a chair next to him and tapped Joshua on the shoulder.  
  
“I’m busy.” Joshua said bluntly, trying to brush the other male off.

  
“ **Ya** , I need to talk to you. It’s positive, I promise.” Jeonghan nudges his shoulder again and takes out one of his earphones, “I spoke to Seungcheol hyung.”  
  
The younger frowned, “Could we not talk about this?”  
  
“I said it’s positive!” Jeonghan pouts at him, “We agreed it’d be best if we remained friends and continue to work alongside each other whilst working on the new album.”  
  
Joshua’s frown lifted a little bit at the edges, “You actually took my advice into consideration?”  
  
Jeonghan nodded, “Of course I do. I always do.” Joshua rolls his eyes in disbelief, “Surprisingly, I didn’t think you did.”  
  
Jeonghan leaned forward in his chair to hug Joshua from the side and he buried his face into his shoulder, “Joshua, I think I like you too…” He mumbled. The younger was taken aback and thought he had misheard, “Sorry, what?”  
  
“I think I like you too.” He repeated and pulled away from Joshua’s shoulder to look at him in the eyes, “But I don’t think I’m ready to date someone else right away.”  
  
That was understandable. Joshua’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink, “I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t pressure you to date me. But, how do I know you _really_ like me?”  
  
“Because,” Jeonghan tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and leaned in close to Joshua’s face, “Of this.” The blonde leaned in closer until his lips were pressed firmly against the youngers. The kiss started off slowly, their lips caressing against each other with awkward chuckles in between and light hearted touches as they stroked each other’s cheeks during the romantic encounter. It wasn’t until Joshua pulled away first. His face grew a dark shade of scarlet from the short but passionate kiss.  
  
“Hyung?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Don’t ever come to me for relationship advice again.” Joshua laughed breathlessly.  
  
Jeonghan smirks, “Why would I need to? I like you, and I know that for a fact without needing any advice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've uploaded to this site orz" I previously uploaded to DeviantART and Fanfiction (although I'm no longer active on DA and I'm rarely on FanFiction). I really hope you enjoy this! This idea came to me when I couldn't decide whether I preferred to ship Jeongcheol or Jihan xD so I thought this was a good solution.


End file.
